Seasons of Love
by gordo-girl
Summary: After Dumbledore's death the students of hogwarts come back to school changed. Will Hermione's production of RENT help the students come to terms with what is going on around them and help them face the future? show copyright: J. Larson
1. A Idea

Chapter 1

An Idea

The sun shone bright outside the apartments on Grimaldie place. Music could be heard coming out of one of the slightly cramped, run down apartments. It seemed like just a normal place. Sitting on the curb outside were three teenagers. Two boys, one with unkept black hair and round glasses the other tall with a head full of red hair and a face full of freckles, and a girl with curly light brown hair that fell to her mid-back. The boy with the glasses ran his fingers through his messy black hair revealing a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. They remained silent soaking in the last days of the summer sun. Suddenly from behind them there was a loud crack. The all spun around their wands at the ready.

"Bloody hell mum" Ron said lowering his wand sheepishly, "You scared us!"

"What ARE you three doing out here?" Molly Weasley barked her hands on her large hips. "Get back inside! You should know better with all that has been going on. You're only children, and…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back inside fallowed by an angry, scolding Mrs. Weasley, who was still talking.

"…And where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said, "GINNY!" she yelled up the stairs.

"God Mum!" Ginny said coming out of the kitchen her long red hair streaked with blue and pink, "I'm right here!"

"Ginny Weasley what HAVE you done to your hair?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I got board."

"Board?! Ginny go and wash that stuff out right now!"

"Can't." Ginny said simply, "It's permanent."

"Permanent! You look like a bloody street urchin!"

"Well maybe," Ginny's eyes flashed with anger "if you'd let us out of the house I wouldn't get board and do something 'stupid'!" She did air quotes and then stood with her hands on her hips."

As Mrs. Weasley and Ginny continued to fight, Ron nudged Harry and Hermione.

"Let's go upstairs," he said, "I don't want to witness both Mum AND Ginny when they get angry. They're scary."

When they got upstairs Harry plopped down on the bed.

"This is so ridiculous! We can't even go outside anymore! It's like everyone thinks that Snape is going to pop out from behind a tree and kill us all!"

"I know it's hard to believe Harry, but that's probably what they do think. Ever since Dumbledore died, everything has changed. It's affected everyone. I mean look at Ginny. She's rebelling against everything she knows." Hermione said quietly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I can't believe that they are making us go back to school! After all that has happened, and all that has to be done."

"I know Harry" Hermione said, "It's not something that we can avoid."

"But it might be something we can improve upon." Ron said quietly from where he was standing by the wide window.

"What do you mean?" Harry said his brow furrowed.

"I don't know, but maybe we can come up with something that will keep our minds off of all this… stuff." He threw his hands up in frustration. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I've got it!" Hermione said jumping to her feet. Harry and Ron looked at her with wide eyes. "A musical! We should do a musical!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then started to crack up.

"You're kidding, right," Ron said trying to stop laughing.

"No," she said sternly with her hands on her hips "musicals are great. My mum and dad used to take me to them all the time when I was little."

"Okay," Harry said trying to control his laughter, "It might be a good idea. But if we do something like that lets make sure that we do one that's not too, well, cheesy."

"Is that possible?" Ron snorted.

"Shut up Ronald. I have one that's not cheesy at all!" Hermione went to her bag and pulled out a book, "RENT!"

"What's that?" Ron inquired.

"I think I heard about that one", Harry said nodding and standing up. "It was a big hit in the states, right?"

"Yeah" Hermione said passionately, "It's really a amazing show. It deals with HIV, poverty, loss, love, and so much more!"

"Sounds kinda cool." Ron said

Just then Ginny came in.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Ginny" Hermione said, "we hade an idea."

As Harry, Ron and Hermione told Ginny about their idea her face lit up.

"We have to do that! If there's one thing Hogwarts needs is a opportunity to express themselves."

"So" Harry said, "it's decided. Hogwarts is going to do a musical."

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Discussion

**Chapter 2 **

**A Discussion**

The rest of the night was spent trying to figure out the details. How would they convince McGonagall? Where would they perform? When would they have auditions? And most importantly, what parts did they themselves want?

"What is this show about anyway 'Mione?" Ron asked, "What are the Characters?"

"Well" Hermione said "It's about a bunch of 20-somethings who are trying to live in New York City in the late 80's. The term they use is 'bohemians'. They live in abandoned apartment buildings because they have no money and they are living with the AIDS crisis. It's pretty much about a year in their lives, and friendship, love, loss, and really life!" Hermione's eyes sparkled as she flipped through her book, "there are about 8 main characters and a bunch of ensemble parts. Let's see", she flipped through to the front of the book, "there's Mark who dreams of being a film director. He films everything and kind of act as the shows narrator. There's Roger, a musician who is Marks best Friend and roommate. His girlfriend left him a note saying 'we have AIDS before she killed herself. He falls in love with Mimi, who lives below him and Mark. She is an S&M dancer and a drug addict. She also has AIDS. She used to go out with Benny who is a rich married guy who used to live with Roger and Mark. There is also Maureen who is Marks ex-girlfriend and an activist. She is now with Joanne who is a lawyer and Maureen's girlfriend. There is also Collins and Angel. Collins is a old friend of Mark and Roger who also has AIDS, he falls in love with Angel who is a cross dresser and is also with AIDS."

"Well" Harry said, "It sure puts our problems into perspective."

"Yeah" Ron said shaking his head, "I think that these days we need some perspective." His friends nodded sadly in agreement,

"That's very wise, Ron." Hermione said.

"Um, thanks." He said blushing "I think character wise, I want to play Mark. I like the idea of being the one who gets to tell the story."

"Well" Hermione said straitening up, "I think I want to play Maureen. She fights foe what she believes is right and she is a strong character."

"Yeah" Ginny said smile ling "I wonder why you want that role." Ron started to laugh, but turned it into a cough when Hermione started to glair at him. Ginny shook her head, "I want to play Mimi."

"What!" Ron said.

"I heard that she ahs good songs" Ginny said with a shrug. Hermione laughed and Ginny smiled. She didn't say the real reason she wanted to be Mimi. She could relate. When Mimi gets pushed away by Roger she feels hurt. Just like how Ginny felt when Harry pushed her away. She had spent the whole summer trying hard to either avoid him or act like nothing was wrong, that he was just another guy. But that's just was what it was, an act. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry.

"I think that I would like to play Roger. He seems like a interesting character."

'Go figure' Ginny thought with a smirk, 'If he gets the part then it'll be type-casting.'

Harry also had an alternate reason to want that role. He wanted to prove to Ginny that he still cared.

'I never meant to hurt her.' He thought.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs.

"Gotta go!" said Ginny springing to her feet. Ginny and Hermione quickly slipped out of the room before Mrs. Weasley made it up the stairs.

That night Harry tried not to think of Ginny and Dumbledore's funeral. _'How had he come to this?' _He wondered. _'Why did it all have to come down to him? Why couldn't he let himself…'_

The morning had come too soon. The end of yet another sleepless night. He looked out the window and got up the courage to face another day.


	3. A Proposition

CHAPTER 3

A Proposition

Two days later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny along with other Hogwarts students stood outside the huge crimson train that was the Hogwarts Express.

"Well" Mrs. Weasley said pulling her knitted shaul closer to her, "Have a good term. Send me an owl when to get there, and don't get into any trouble… Ginny." Ginny rolled her eyes in responce.

"Bye Mum." Ron said

"Bye Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

They boarded the train and tried to find a compartment. Hermione had to go patrol the train as head girl, which suprized no one.

"Hey!" Harry yealled after her, "Who got head boy?" She didn't hear him but Ginny did.

"Neville!" She laughed as she ran to say hello to some friends.

Harry and Ron kept walking trying to find a compartment. They walked past a almost empty compartment. The only person in there was Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron stopped suprized to see the slitherin prince without his goons.

"Let's keep looking", Harry said remembering that Draco had been the one who was supose to kill Dumbledore last year. Ron nodded not believing that Draco could be anything but bad.

As the two Gryffindors walked away Draco frowned. 'It was going to be a long year.'

Finally Harry and Ron found a compartment with Lee (who had stayed behind for an extra year on McGonagals orders) and Ginny. As they tried to find someplace to put all of their stuff Harry told Lee and Ginny what they saw.

"He was just sitting there all alone." Harry said placing Hedwig on the floor, "No crabe, no Goyal. All alone."

"Maybe he's feeling guilty for being slimy bastard." Ginny said ploping down on the bench. Ron and Harry laughed.

"I don't know guys." Lee said brushing his dreadlocks out of his face, "Maybe it's something more then that."

Just then Hermione opened the sliding glass door and came into the tiny compartment.

"You guys won't believe what I just found out." She said, "Malfoy's parents kicked him out! McGonagal pulled me aside and told me that halfway through the summer holiday he showed up on her doorstep, compleatly beat up, and needing someplace to stay."

"And she just let him in?" Ron said, "After he was going to kill Dumbledore!"

"But he could kill him Ron," Lee said, "He couldn't bring himself to do it."

"McGonagal said that he was really feeling horrorable about what he did." Hermione said sitting down, "He wants to change."

"Maybe he has changed." Lee said.

"I doubt it." Harry said.

"You should have a little more faith in people Harry." Lee said, "You might just be suprized."

There was silance in the compartment.

"well," Hermione said breaking the silance, "I asked McGonalgal anout RENT!"

"what did she say", Ginny said her eyes wide.

"she said" Hermione said taking a deep breath, "that she thought it was a brillient idea!"

The whole compartment broke into cheers.

"This year might be better then I thought." Harry said.

"Can anybody audition?" Lee said.

"3rd years and up is what McGonagal said", Hermione said as she rummaged through her bag for the book.

"This is going to be so cool!" Lee said, "I saw the show in London. It's really amazing."

"We should get changed." Ginny said, "I think we're almost here."

"RENT is going to be the best!" Harry said.

Outside the door Draco stopped in his tracks. 'Hogwarts was doing RENT?' He thought, 'Maybe this wouldn't be a bad year after all!'


	4. An Announcement

CHAPTER 4

An Announcement

It was weird walking into the Great hall and looking at the teacher's table and not seeing Dumbledore at the center. As Harry looked around he knew he was not alone in feeling this. He saw the solemn look on many peoples face. He saw that many students were missing, including Seamus. The room felt slightly empty. Harry looked at each of the House tables his eyes finally falling on the slytherin table. Malfoy was trying to find where to sit, but as he approached each person they glared at him or put their bag on an open seat. Harry knew how that felt. What Lee had said on the train rang in his ears. Maybe Malfoy had changed, but Harry still didn't see any reason to trust him. He sat down in between Ron and Hermione. McGonagall stood up where Dumbledore used to stand. The room went suddenly quiet.

"Before we start the sorting I want to welcome you back to Hogwarts, and I wish to thank you for coming back at all. I know after what…" She paused and took a deep breath, "what happened last year it takes a lot of strength to come back to a place where something so unforgiving has happened, but you have to know that you are not alone in your suffering and that you have people who you can talk to here at Hogwarts. And if anyone needs someone to talk to come talk to me. The password is Albus." Just as she finished he sentence Hagrid came in with the sorting hat and a line of shivering 1st years. He put the hat on the stool in the front of the room. The hat's eyes opened and the rip that was his mouth began to move.

"Big changed have come in past

But it's the friendships that make things last

Accept the losses that you've faced

The friends

The family

The enemy's

Take things for what they are

A new start

A time to begin again

A time to mend

I may be old you see

But my mind is as sharp as my wit

Safe you will be

If you will see

That forgiveness is key

So new ones place me on your head

And your future will be whispered in you ear

Just wait and see."

The room broke into applause. Harry and the Gryffindors stood up. The sorting hat was right, now was a time of change.

'I just hope that it'll be a change for the better' Harry thought. He sat threw the sorting with his friends. Each one of them had something on their mind that prevented them from seeing who sat at the teacher's table. The sorting hat called out the last name and McGonagall stood up once again.

"Before we start the feast I have a few announcements. Now more then ever the forest is off limits. I would also like to take this opportunity to welcome our new transfiguration teacher Nymphadora Tonks." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were snapped out of their daze with this announcement. Huge smiles came across their faces when they saw who else was there, "I would also like to welcome back Reamus Lupin who will once again be teaching defense against the dark arts as well as being the new head of Gryffindor house."

The students broke out in thunderous applause at this announcement. "I would also wish to inform all students 3rd year and up that a couple of out 7th year students are organizing a production of the muggle musical 'RENT', if you are interested I should have more information by tomorrow evening. Now… Tuck in."

McGonagall sat back down and the food appeared. The room was abuzz with talk of the show.

"I think that we are going to have a good turnout." Harry said piling food on his plate.

"We should go and talk to McGonagall after diner." Ginny said.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. Harry and Ginny's eyes met for a few seconds, before they looked away nervously. Harry wondered if things would even be the same.


	5. An Unveiling

**Chapter 5**

**An Unveiling**

Later that night the gang approached the stone gargoyle that led to a room that they were dreading to face.

"Albus", Harry said quietly. The gargoyle sprung to life revealing a turning spiral staircase. All of them jumped on in silence, each one remembering the last time they had been there. They reached the top a walked to a large polished wooden door. Before Hermione could knock a voice from inside spoke.

"Enter." McGonagall's voice said through the door.

Harry pushed open the door and they entered the large room.

"I take it your here to talk about the musical." she said from the desk. The group nodded, "good. Sit." She conjured up a set of chairs. "when do you plan to have the auditions?"

"we're not really sure." Ginny said, "we were hoping that you would have some ideas."

"well I think it would be wise to let the other students time to settle in and prepare, so how about we have them is two weeks."

The kids nodded in agreement.

For the next two weeks the halls were buzzing with excitement over the auditions. Tonks and Lupin, along with McGonagall, had volunteered to help with the show. The day of the audition came much quicker then anticipated.

The day before the audition McGonagall called Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny into her office.

"I just wanted to thank you four for coming up with this idea. I think that Dumbledore would have really loved this, and that is why I have decided to let you four be the first to see a new addition to the castle. Come fallow me." She stood up and headed to the large door, the group followed closely behind her wondering what awaited them. They hadn't walked far when McGonagall stepped stopped at a door that none of them had see before. The door was made from a deep red wood that shine like it had flecks of gold in it. McGonagall smiled and opened the door and the kids looked in with amazement. Inside was a real theater with rows and rows of plush red seats and a huge stage with balconies over looking it.

"welcome" McGonagall said softly, "to the Albus Dumbledore Theater."

The four teenagers looked at her in shock.

"you mean", Ron said, "this is for us!"

"No." Hermione said, "It's for him."

Later that night Hermione sat in the common room thinking about the thing that was almost always on her mind. Ron.

'I cannot believe him.' She thought, 'He always acts like a bumbling idiot around me, but won't do anything about it!' she sighed, 'I'm sick of it. I give up! I can't take it anymore!'

Just then Ron came down the stairs a music in hand. Looking up he saw Hermione sitting there.

"Hey 'mione, what are you singing for the audition tomorrow?"

"you'll have to wait and find out Ronald." She slammed her book shut and left the room.

Ron watched her walk away and shook him head. He hated to admit it but she scared the bloody hell out of him. He sighed and plopped down in a chair and opened his book. He looked over the song and then began to hum.

Above him Hermione stood at the landing that overlooked the common room. She was sick of him not caring while she cared too much.

'I feel too much' she thought, 'no more!' she turned away with tears in her eyes,

"No more." She whispered.


	6. An Audition

**_Don't own ANYTHING_**

**Walking on Broken Glass copyright Annie Lenox**

**Shiska Goddess copyright Jason Robert Brown**

**Wild Horses copyright Rolling Stones**

**Come to Your Sences copyright J. Larson**

**Memory copyright ALW**

**Cryin' copyright Aerosmith**

**Bohemian Rhapsody copyright Queen **

**Chapter 6 **

**An Audition**

The next day afternoon the great hall was abuzz with chatter. It was the day of the auditions and it was the talk of the school. Over at the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegood looked around the room her typical daydreaming look on her face. Suddenly a pair of dark eyes met hers from across the room. Luna blushed and looked away.

Across the room Blaise stared at the long blond head as it turned away from him. He shook his head and looked away.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco sat all alone reading his music book. He looked up and sighed. Just then Lee walked past him on the way to the Gryffindor table.

"Good luck today." He said

"Thanks." Draco said a look of shock on his face.

When Lee got over to the Gryffindor table Ron was flipping out because Ginny had got detention and was sure they were going to get a howler.

"Calm down Ron." Harry said

"CALM DOWN?" Ron said grabbing the toast out of Harry's hand, "you're not the one who might get a howler!" He shoved the piece of toast in his mouth "Ginny," he said with his mouth full "why did you skip potions?!"

"God Ron, you are such a pig." She rolled her eyes and pushed her streaked hair off her face, "I'm not the only one who skipped class." Ginny said her eyes glittering, "Did you happen to notice, dear brother, that Hermione was missing during that same time?"

"What!" Ron yelped, "why would Hermione skip a class?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Ginny said smugly.

"she's not here now either Ron." Harry said quietly.

"what's going on!" Ron said his eyes wide.

"you'll see", Ginny said grabbing a muffin and exiting the great hall.

That afternoon after classes students filed into the Albus Dumbledore Theater for the auditions. Ron anxiously looked around for Hermione, while Ginny rolled her eyes and took a look around the room. She saw Harry talking to Luna and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She hadn't talked to Harry much since they broke up. They were kind to each other, but something had changed and Ginny wished that things could just go back to the way things were.

Just then Ginny saw Hermione walk in and she couldn't help but smile. Earlier that day Ginny and Hermione cut class and gave Hermione a bit of a makeover. Her once super curly hair was straitened and styled differently, and her wardrobe updated. She looked really good, and Ginny couldn't wait to see the look on her brothers face.

"Where is she?" Ron said his back to the door.

"I'm right behind you."

Ron spun around and gapped at Hermione's new look.

"Hermione, you look different."

"That's kind of the point Ronald." She said coldly.

"let's find some seats" Harry said leading a still stunned Ron to a front row of seats.

"Attention!" McGonagall said from the Stage, "attention! Thank you. I want to welcome you all to the auditions for RENT. Now we will audition by houses starting with Gryffindors."

Cheers rose from all of the Gryffindors.

"Quiet down now. Now Ms. Weasley would you like to go first?"

Ginny nodded and stood up her music book in hand.

"I will be singing Walking on Broken Glass by Annie Lenox.Ginny flicked her wand at the grand piano that stood in the corner and the music began to flow.

"_You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew  
But I don't care for sugar honey if I cant have you  
Since you've abandoned me  
My whole life has crushed  
i think the last word in this sentence is crashed instead of crushed  
Wont you pick the pieces up  
cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass"_  
As she continued to sing her voice slightly raspy. She looked at Harry, he avoided her staire, but she kept trying to make him look at her. Just so that she could maybe figure out what to think.

"_And If you're trying to cut me down  
You know that I might bleed  
Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
I know that you'll succeed  
And if you want to hurt me  
There's nothing left to fear  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
You're doing really well my dear _

Now everyone of use was made to suffer  
Everyone of us was made to weep  
But we've been hurting one another  
And now the pain has cut too deep...  
So take me from the wreckage  
Save me from the blast  
Lift me up and take me back  
Don't let me keep on walking...  
Walking on broken glass"

"Thank you Ms. Weasley." McGonagall clapped along with the students, "Mr. Weasley, how about keeping it in the family

Ron turned bright red and stood up, "I'll be singing 'Shiska Goddess' which is also from The Last 5 Years, "so, um, yeah." With a flick of his wand the music began.

"_I'm breaking my mother's heart  
The longer I stand looking at you  
The more I hear it splinter and crack  
From ninety miles away  
I'm breaking my mother's heart  
The JCC of Spring Valley is shaking  
And crumbling to the ground  
And my grandfather's rolling  
Rolling in his grave  
If you had a tattoo, that wouldn't matter  
If you had a shaved head, that would be cool  
If you came from Spain or Japan  
Or the back of a van  
Just as long as you're not from Hebrew school  
I'd say, "Now I'm getting somewhere!  
I'm finally breaking through!"  
I'd say, "Hey! Hey! Shiksa goddess!  
I've been waiting for someone like you"  
I've been waiting through Danica Schwartz and Erica Weiss  
And the Handelman twins  
I've been waiting through Heather Greenblatt, Annie Mincus, Karen Pincus and Lisa Katz  
And Stacy Rosen, Ellen Kaplan, Julie Silber and Janie Stein  
I've had Shabbas dinners on Friday nights  
With every Shapiro in Washington Heights  
But the minute I first met you  
I could barely catch my breath  
I've been standing for days with the phone in my hand  
Like and idiot, scared to death  
I've been wandering through the desert  
I've been beaten, I've been hit  
My people have suffered for thousands of years  
And I don't give a shit!"_

Everyone laughed, and Ron smiled as he continued to sing, but he couldn't stop stairing at Hermione,_  
"If you had a pierced tongue, that wouldn't matter  
If you once were in jail or you once were a man,  
If your mother and your brother had "relations" with each other  
And your father was connected to the Gotti clan  
I'd say, "Well, nobody's perfect"  
It's tragic but it's true  
I'd say, "Hey! Hey! Shiksa goddess!  
I've been waiting for someone like..."  
You, breaking the circle  
You, taking the light  
You, you are the story  
I should write  
I have to write!  
If you drove an R.V., that wouldn't matter  
If you like to drink blood, I think it's cute  
If you've got a powerful connection to your firearm collection  
I'd say, Draw a bead and shoot  
I'm your Hebrew slave, at your service  
Just tell me what to do  
I say, "Hey hey hey hey!  
I've been waiting for someone  
I've been praying for someone  
I think that I could be in love with someone  
Like You"_  
He belted out the last note letting go. Everyone clapped as the song ended. Ron met Hermione's eyes as he walked back to his seat, and she held his gaze. Harry stood up,

"I'll go next." He walked up onto the stage, "I'm going to be singing 'Wild Horse' it's a rolling stones song" The piano started up as he began to sing, his voice hving a strange, unique guality to it.

"_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I cant let you slide through my hands _

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind"

He continued to sing solking up the bright lights of the stage. From where he stood he could see a certain redheads wide eyes looking at him

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away

I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Lets do some living after we die

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, well ride them some day

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, well ride them some day"_

Harry smiled as he finished the song. Ginny felt a pang as he walked past her. Lee stood up and sang "Run and Tell That" from Hairspray followed by a couple of younger Gryffindors who were painfully nervous.

"Ms. Granger, it appears that you are our last Gryffindor." Hermione nodded and got up on stage, "I'm going to sing _Come to Your Sences _from Tick, Tick… Boom!, which is another Johnathen Larson musical." She flicked the wand at the piano,

"_You're on the air, I'm under ground  
Signal's fading, can't be found  
I finally open up  
For you I would do anything  
But you've turned off the volume  
Just when I've begun to sing _

Come to your senses  
Defenses are not the way to go  
And you know, or at least you knew  
Everything's strange, you've changed  
And I don't know what to do to get through  
I don't know what to do"  
Hermione sang her heart out, and her voice was stronger then people would expect. She avoided Rons Wide-eyed gaze, it hurt too much

"_I have to laugh  
You sure put on a show  
Love is passe in this day and age  
How can we expect it to grow? _

You as the night  
Me as the dream  
All I've got tonight  
Is static on a screen

Come to your senses  
The fences inside are not for real  
If we feel as we did, and I do  
Can't you recall when this all began  
It was only you and me  
It was only me and you"

She took a deep breath and wailed through the next part. Trying not to cry.

"_But now the air is  
Filled with confusion  
We replace care with illusion _

It's cool to be cold  
Nothing lasts anymore  
Love becomes disposable  
This is the shape of things  
We cannot ignore

Come to your senses  
Suspense is fine if your just an  
Empty image emanating out  
Of a screen

Baby be real, you can feel again  
You don't need a music box melody  
To know what I mean"

She looked Ron dead in the eyes and almost whispered the next part of the song.

"_Deep in my eyes, what do you see  
Deep in my sighs, listen to me  
Let the music commence from inside  
Not only one sense, but use all five _

Come to your senses  
Come to your senses"

She looked away from him and wailed the last lines of the song_  
"Come to your senses  
Baby come back  
Alive"  
_  
"thank you Ms. Granger." McGonagall said nodding her head "Next we'll have the students from Hufflepuff followed by Ravenclaws."

As the Hufflepuff's went Luna tried to control her nerves. She knew she could do this, so why was she feeling so frazzled. Actually she did know, but she wasn't about to admit to herself that she liked him.

"Now who haven't we seen from Ravenclaw? Ah Ms. Lovegood." McGonagall said.

Luna took a deep breath and began to sing with the piano.

"_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan  
Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again"_

She swayed back and forth as the music continued and became fuller,_  
"Every street lamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the street lamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning  
Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The street lamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning"_

The music pounded and she belted the last part to the back of the room blowing everyone away,_  
"Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look  
A new day has begun"_

She hit the last high note with ease finishing the song.

As Luna sat back down McGonagall, who looked like she was enjoying herself, said "Slytherin."

Blaise stood up, "I'll go." As he walked past Luna he winked. Her eyes widened before she looked away embarrassed.

"I will be singing 'Cryin'" He smirked "by Arosmith",

"_There was a time  
When I was so broken hearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind  
Now listen  
All I want is someone I cant resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed _

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me"

His voice was a smooth tennor with a bit of a rock edge. He flew through the noted with ease. Luna's pure blue eyes hardly blinked and her heart beated like there was no tomarrow.

"_cause what you got inside  
Aint where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, aint love  
If you give your heart away _

I was cryin when I met you  
Now Im tryin to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin just to get you  
Now Im dyin just to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me,  
Baby, baby, baby

I was cryin when I met you  
Now Im tryin to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin when I met you  
Now Im dyin cause I let you  
Do what you do down to , down to, down to, down to me"

He finished the song with a smirk, and went back to his seat. From the back of the room he watched his former friends audition, their arrogance as clear as the day before them. He couldn't help but smirk when pansy sang a very off key version of "whatever Lola wants". The smirk fell off his face when remembered that he used to be like these people.

"well" McGonagall said, "if that's everyone…"

"it isn't." Draco said standing up.

McGonagall smiled and nodded. Draco walked up on stage and flicked his wand without saying a word,

"_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me  
Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters  
Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see _

_Nothing really matters _

_To me"_

Draco hit the last high note with ease. Some people clapped most just stared in shock. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he took his seat.

"I will post the cast list in the common room tomorrow morning. Our first read through will take place the following day. Thank you all for coming.

All of the students filed out of the theater. There was a sort of silence among the group of Gryffindors. The auditions revealed more then they had expected, and something inside all of them said that a big change was ahead. They were right.


	7. A Cast List

_Hey guys! I'm back! I know finally a new chapter… hope you enjoy! Also I just posted a rewrite of a story that I wrote a while ago called "Without Love". It's a Harry Potter does Hairspray fic that I'm really proud of… so after you're done reading and reviewing this chapter, go read and review Without Love!_

_Thanks!_

_Kels_

**Chapter 7**

**A Cast List**

The next day everyone was up bright and early to see the cast list. Even Ron got willingly out of bed before lunch. Ron was still completely in shock of Hermione's new look. That morning she had her newly straitened hair down, and was wearing shiny lip-gloss that kept making Ron stair at her lips.

"What are you staring at Ron?" Hermione snapped as they walked into the common room.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, nothing." He suddenly seemed to find something very interesting on his shoe. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ginny who rolled her eyes and glared at her brother.

At the board in the common room there was a crowd of students trying to read the cast list. Lee came out of the crowd with a huge smile on his face.

"I got Collins!" He said giving them a thumbs up. They walked up to the board and looked over the heads of some of the younger kids to see the list.

Cast List

Mark - Ron Weasley

Roger - Harry Potter

Mimi - Ginny Weasley

Benny - Blaise Zibini

Maureen - Hermione Granger

JoAnne - Luna Lovegood

Collins - Lee Jordan

Angel - Draco Malfoy

All others are in the chorus

-MM

The four Gryffindors congratulated each other, in another part of the castle, the Ravenclaws were gathered around the cast list. Luna sat on the patchwork couch reading The Quibler. She had gotten up extra early just to be the first to see the list.

In yet another part of the castle the Slytherin's were also gathered around a copy of the cast list. Draco Malfoy came down the steps into the common room. Pansy, hearing footsteps behind her, turned.

"Hey Malfoy," she said strutting over to him, "saw that you're playing a cross dresser in the show. How, well, appropriate."

"Well, Pansy," he said in a low voice, "what part did you get?"

For about two seconds Pansy looked as if she'd been slapped, but she quickly recovered, "well, who said that I wanted a big part?"

"Whatever." Draco muttered before walking out of the common room. Blaise had seen the confrontation with Pansy and fallowed Draco out.

"Draco!" he yelled chasing after him, "hey, Draco."

Draco finally whipped around, "What? Do you want to take a stab at me too? Tell me I'm week?"

"No," Blaise said shaking his head, "I wanted to say that you were really impressive at the auditions, and kudos on the great part."

"Oh, thanks." Draco said looking at the ground.

"Listen," Blaise said also looking at the ground, "I want you to know that I'm really sorry that your parents kicked you out."

"Yeah, well, shit happens."

On the other side of the Gryffindor common room Harry watched the two girls. He watched Ginny laugh and chat. She tossed her highlighted red hair over her shoulder and he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret.

"Hey man," Lee said coming up behind him, "you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Harry said avoiding Lee's eyes.

"You should talk to her mate." Lee said quietly.

"No" Harry said bitterly, "She wouldn't listen to me, I mean I wouldn't listen to me, so it's a lost cause." Harry stood up and ran his fingers through his messy hair and stalked off.


End file.
